Como Animal
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Presente pra minha tia Raven... Pois ela merece ser mimada tambem


**Titulo: **Como animal...

**Música tema: **Like An Animal – The Donnas

**Casal: **Juugo x Sasuke

**Comentário: **Mais uma fic pra minha Tia Raven por que depois da Tia Sami ela tambem merece ser mimada!!! Amo vc tia Raven!!!

Espero que goste meu anjo... Feliz natal e um 2010 repleto de realizações me sua vida.

* * * * * * * *

Não preciso de luzes, mesmo neste escuro no qual nos encontramos possos enti-lo. Sei onde esta e teri você para mim não importa o quanto demore... Sei que não tem como fugir daqui e nem de mim...

Vejo seu vulto caminhando como um gato cego a noite Vejo pois meus olhos já estão acostumados com esse breu de minha cela, e aos poucos, lentamente, me aproximo de você, parando atras de você.

Rapidamente envolvo sua cintura com uma das mãos enquanto a outra segura seus vabelos a partir da nuca e o trago para perto do meu corpo, deixando que minha respiração passe a arrpira sua pele tão sensivel.

- Vejo que meu natal será bem interessante... Não acha Sasu-kun?

Tenho que segura-lo com força. Mesmo cansado da ultima luta, que certamente perdeu, ou nao estaria aqui, você ainda tem forças para tentar me evitar. O que acho em vão e rio com isso.

- Me solte Juugo,seu idiota!

- Não acho que seja sabio me irritar Sasuke... Esquece que estamos a sós aqui?

Ignoro seus comentarios e palavars de baixo calão, tenho algo melhor em mente.

Rasgo essa sua camisa e deslizo minha mão por seu torax, uma pele tão sensivel e mesmo assim tão mascula. Algo invejavel...

Deixo minha lingua percorrer seu pescoço, e vez ou outra mordo seu ombro, apenas para ouvi-lo gemer.

- Não sabe como esperei por isso...

Murmuro e sinto que começo a mexer com seus sentidos, pois não me responde e aos poucos vai ficando mais relaxado.

"Isso é bom..."

Empurro seu corpo contra a parede e roço o meu contra suas costas, deixo que sinta o quão excitado eu estou com você e a situação.

Ouço você murmurar, talvez tenha sido um gemido abafado ou quem sabe um palavrão, não me importo. Começo a rasgar o resto de sua roupa. Panos que apenas me atrapalham no caminho por meu maior objetivo: seu corpo.

- Vamos Sasuke... Deixe-se levar tambem...

Sussurro em seu ouvido, passando a lingua levemete pela sua orelha e sorrio maliciosamente ao perceber você estremecer mais uma vez.

Viro seu corpo com agressividade, colcando o seu ao meu e segurando em seu rosto o forço a um beijo que para minha surpresa, aos poucos começa a ser correspondido e sinto suas mãos envolverem minha cintura.

"Sabia que tambem iria querer..."

Suas unhas deslizam por minha costa, por dentro da minha roupa e eu suspiro me sentindo mais excitado. Você agora passa a me provocar tambem, com esse seu beijo tão quente e promiscuo, sem nenhum sentimento, apenas desejo, libido, luxuria.

Em pouco tempo estamos em minha cama. Eu sobre seu corpo. Começo a percorrer ele com meus labios, o marcando com chupões, moridas, assim como com minhas unhas que possessivamente vasculham cada centimentro de sua pele, que quente não oferece mais resistencia a mim e parece apenas clamar por mais.

Sinto meus dedos serem sugados por seus labios enquanto mordo seu corpo, mas se realmente pensa que me prepara para tê-lo, se engana... Sem que você espere, invado seu corpo de uma vez e escuto você gemer, se eu tivesse deixado meus dedos em seus labios certamente estaria sem os mesmos. me controlo para não rir disso, pois há algo mais im´portante para que eu me preocupe.

Mesmo tendo o invadido assim ,tão brutamente, como um animal, espero que seu corpo se acostume comigo para então eu começar a me mover e poder assim te levar comigo a loucura total.

- Juugo...

Ouço murmurar meu nome e isso me agrada, e abraçado ao seu corpo aumento o ritmo, tocando-o em seu ponta mais profundo e sensivel...

"Quem disse que o ponto mais sensivel de um Uchiha era o ego, nunca teve um em sua cama..."

E em meio a gemidos, suor e atoa profanos, sinto seu corpo me prender. Você realmente aproveitou da situação e eu não posso fazer nada além de seguir você e me derramar dentro de seu corpo.

Ofegante caio sobre seu corpo, tambem exausto, sobre a cama. Sem palavras, sem nem nenhum pedido ou comentario, ficamos em silencio e nos deixamos envolver pelo torpor. Mas logo a paz é quebrada, uma porta se abre e vejo um verme de sorriso cinico à porta a nos olhar.

- Dois animais...

Naquele momento penso em avançar sobre sua jugular a faze-lo engolir seu maldito óculos, mas vejo os olhos que me acalmam e me sento a cama.

"Golpe baixo..."

E impedido por KImimaro, vejo o levarem, desacordado, exausto e corrompido embora. Não posso evitar sorrir maliciosamente ao lembrar do que se passou, mas mesmo assim dentro de mim, me sinto trite... O queria pos mais algum tempo...

* * * * * * * *

Tia Raven... Espero que tenha gostado... Se não eu faço uma melhor... Eu juro! õ

Reviews são bem vindas!!!


End file.
